Rude!
by IRavenAgain
Summary: Out of all of Raven's emoticlones Rude is probably the most overlooked. But when embarrassing information needs to be conveyed fast, who better to say it like it is? BBRae two-shot. M for sexual themes and rude language.
1. Chapter 1

**Out of all of Raven's emoticlones Rude is probably the most overlooked. But when embarrassing information needs to be conveyed fast, who better to say it like it is? BBRae one-shot. M for sexual themes and rude ****language.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Everyone sat solemnly around the command room table. Raven's hood was off and she sat in between Starfire and Cyborg while Robin and Beast boy sat across from her. Everyone seemed nervous and anxious; the last time Raven had called for an emergency meeting had also been around her birthday years ago when she revealed she would end the world at sixteen. Now she sat with her eyes closed, her arms crossed, and very annoyed look on her face.

"Ok Raven spill, why did you call this emergency meeting?" Robin asked impatiently.

She opened her amethyst eyes and stared at Beast boy who was sweating profusely; his eyes, slightly unhinged, were glued to the center of the table, and he was actually trembling as he gripped his knees so hard it had to be hurting him.

"As you guys know, I'm half-demon. This makes my biology...a little tricky to say the least." Raven said in her usual monotone.

"Whoa! If this is a period thing, I'm out!" Cyborg said swinging his arms up in the air.

"It's not my period, I don't have periods. I don't reproduce that way..." She rolled her eyes annoyed that this was already proving difficult.

"Tomorrow is my birthday, I'm about to reach an age were my demonic side requires a certain offering in order to be placated. Otherwise I'll loose control of it, unleash it onto the world and loose my powers completely." Raven calmly stated.

Everybody shifted in their seats uncomfortably.

"What kind of offering are we talking about Raven?" Robin asked genuinely scared.

Raven sighed "...my dignity to start with..." Raven mumbled sarcastically, she pinched the bridge of her nose annoyed. "I'm sorry for this, I'm going to let Rude out to convey the information."

Everybody's eyes went wide for a second, Raven never let emoticlones out, much less Rude.

Raven suddenly let out a loud burp. "Sooo much better. That girl's such a tight-ass." Rude stretched her arms and leaned back comfortably man-spreading in her chair.

Everyone flinched; Beast boy actually lightly hit the table and crossed his legs, pointing his whole body as far away from Raven as he could while staring at the corner of the room.

"Hello Rude...Can you tell us what sort of offering your demon side requires?" Robin tentatively asked again.

"Raven needs to get laid." Rude said nonchalantly still splayed on her chair.

A resounding "WHAT!?" echoed throughout the room.

"The offering is your virginity?" Robin asked tentatively.

"That's just stupid, half demons don't even have hymens. Our demon side is part succubus, it needs a lot of human male sexual energy to feed it and make it happy again...It's horny, get it? 'Cause it's a demon? Hahahaha!" Rude laughed at her own joke.

"How long do we have before you loose control of it?" Robin asked direly.

"Tonight at midnight." Rude said as she picked her nose.

"WE HAVE LESS THAN 12 HOURS TO FIND YOU A MATE!?" Robin screamed.

"Hence the 'Emergency meeting', duh!" Rude calmly said.

After an uncomfortably long silence Robin stood up and said in an almost defeated small voice "...I'll do it..."

Starfire gasped covering her mouth with both her hands, Cyborg's face contorted into a horrified expression, Beast boy's eyes widened while still averting his gaze from Rude.

"Cool it boy wonder, you wouldn't survive. You need superpowers to ride this roller-coaster. The energy drain is way too much for you." Rude smirked as she said it.

After another long silence Cyborg spoke up. "Guy's...I...can't, she's like my baby sister."

"We don't want you either baldy. Empath remember? The other has to want it for this to work. There was only ever one option here." Rude said while looking intently at Beast boy who was sweating still averting her gaze.

"Beast boy?" Starfire softly asked.

"Yep, the grass stain over there smelled we were in heat since this morning, didn't you BB? It already got him all hot and bothered." Rude licked her lips as she leaned in towards him elbows on the table chin on her hands.

Beast boy trembled still averting his gaze from her prying eyes.

"Raven's demon pheromones must be more akin to animal pheromones than human ones..." Robin mumbled almost to himself.

"If Raven knew she needed Beast boy, why didn't she go directly to him, why the hell did she call this meeting for?!" Robin asked uncomfortably.

"One, because Raven is a pussy and wanted BB here to feel the group's pressure so he couldn't blow her off; and second, because you guys need to get the hell out of Dodge. Unless you want to have nightmares for the rest of your lives." Rude said while still leaning on the table her eyes now flashing red menacingly.

"Crap! Titans! Bug out bags, to the Titans east tower." Robin ordered quickly making Starfire and Cyborg stand up abruptly.

"Make it a couple of days! BB here need's to screw us six ways to Sunday." Rude said quickly before slowly splaying herself again on the chair.

"OH MY LAWD!" Cyborg pressed his hands to his ears and ran as fast as he could planning to wipe this whole meeting from his hard drive as soon as possible.

The door shut leaving the two Titans in the command room alone.

"Hey BB, it's just us now." She leered at Beast boy. He had grown so much since the last time he was in Nevermore. He was much taller than Raven now, and had filled out nicely with all those years of combat training, he was obviously aware of her gaze but refused to look at her and had his legs crossed with his hands on his lap covering himself looking extremely uncomfortable.

"You can't even look at me can you? What? Afraid you'll cream your pants?" She said mockingly.

"...close your legs..." He said almost in a growl.

Rude was caught off guard with his comment, it made her chuckle. But she remained man-spreading in her chair.

"Fuck that, I prefer to be comfortable. Besides odds are your face will be buried between these legs soon, might as well get used to the view, grass stain." She snickered.

Beast boy blushed furiously, but still continued to ignore her gaze. "Leave Rude. I'm going to do this for Raven, not you." Beast boy had always had issues with Raven's emoticlones, he hated seeing Raven's face with another personality, it made him feel like she was possessed.

"Fuck you lover-boy, I'm part of Raven, you'll be fucking me as much as her." Rude said smugly.

"Great." He said dripping with sarcasm, still refusing to look at her.

"Now that I think about it, listen closely so you don't fuck it up...Don't you dare call her baby, honey or any other nickname. Just stick to Rae, she actually likes that stupid pet name, she even tolerates when you occasionally call her mama." Rude casually stated.

Beast boy slowly turned to see her for the first time since Rude appeared.

"Other than that you risk bodily harm and not the good kind." She said looking him straight in the eye with a stern look.

"...noted..." He replied in a small voice.

"She may seem all prim and proper, but her lust comes from her demonic side so the rougher the better. Manhandle her, she'll break you way before you can ever break her." Rude said too casually.

"whaat?" Beast boy squeaked.

"She's an empath so the more you are enjoying it, the more she will as well. So go beast, loose control, spank, bite, scratch, transform, take advantage, since she's in heat _nothing_ is off the table." She shot up an eyebrow while emphasizing the word nothing still staring intently into his eyes.

A small moan managed to escaped his lips. Against all his restrain.

"And for fuck sake don't beat around the bush, this heat is fucking torture. Once she's here, just loose those stupid gloves, slash her clothes off and take her on this table. Believe me she'll be grateful" Rude smiled seductively as she said it.

Beast boy started to unconsciously make a sound that was between a purr and growl, rumbling deep inside him as she spoke.

"You're about to bust a nut aren't you?" Rude said wickedly.

"Rude, _please_ get the fuck out of here." Beast boy told her off almost pleadingly.

Rude stood up offended and placed both her hands on the table. "Hey fuck you! You should be fucking grateful I'm telling you all this!"

"I just want Raven back..." Beast boy said closing his eyes again.

Rude sighed and seemed to collapse down in the chair again. She closed her eyes before she spoke again. "Raven is already coming back now...She's in love with you, you know?" She chuckled a bit before continuing. "She's gonna fucking kill me for blabbing, but it's not like she was ever gonna let me out again after this."

Beast boy's eyes shot up to her, his mouth wide open.

Suddenly Raven sat up straight, opened her red glowing eyes and covered her face with her hands, embarrassed and muffling a shout through them. "I'm going to kill her!" She slowly lowered her hands from her blushing face before she continued. "Gar, I'm so sorry..."

She was abruptly silenced by Beast boy's lips against her mouth.

He gently but firmly held her cheeks in his gloved hands. His lips urgent and tender, she felt herself melt and couldn't help but whimper as he broke the kiss to whisper in her ear. "I love you too, Rae, I have for years."

"I'm...I'm so sorry about Rude." Raven tried to explain but Beast boy silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"I get it mama, you did what you had to to quickly explain the situation. I'm not mad, it was a great idea." He smiled warmly.

Raven turned bright red, covered her face with her hands and groaned. "But she said too much." Raven said slightly mortified.

"Yeah she did. It's all true, isn't it?" Beast boy asked mischievously.

Raven uncovered her face once more, sighed, and looked down at the floor with a strong blush still present. "At least in me, Rude and Honest are the same emotion."

With that said Beast boy chuckled, suddenly he started taking off his gloves, and the top part of his uniform.

"Gar?" Raven asked, an excited quiver clearly in her usual monotone.

"Just following instructions Rae, and Rude was very explicit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hahaha you guys want to get me banned from the site. I'm sorry, I can't do lemons anymore, much less this one. I'm already in the crosshairs as it is. This is the best I could do for all of those who wanted more. You're welcome. **

**P.S. Beast boy's powers are based on what is established he could do in the comics, since he is older. I'm actually not making them up.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

A week passed before the Titans dared set foot in the Titans Tower again.

"Delta formation team." Robin whispered as they entered the front door.

Starfire was floating in the front, Cyborg on her right plugged into the mainframe to asses technical damages while Robin at her left quickly checked the cameras finding nothing suspicious.

"Everything seems to be working properly." Cyborg reported.

"Cameras say the coast is clear." Robin concluded.

"BEAST BOY! RAVEN! WE'RE BACK!" Robin shouted down the hall tentatively.

"Maybe they're still asleep." Suggested Starfire.

"It's almost noon, maybe Beast boy could be sleeping but Raven gets up at dawn to meditate." Robin explained.

They entered each room with their guards slightly up. But nothing could prepare them for what they found in the kitchen.

There in just his boxers and an apron stood in front of the stove Beast Boy, cooking eggs and bacon, to his right the kettle whistled, he took it and poured water in Raven's favorite cup.

He turned around smiling at his perplexed looking teammates in the doorway.

"Hey guys! Guess the honeymoon is over, huh?" He scratched the back of his head smiling.

"YOU GOT MARRIED?!" The three titans screamed in unison.

"NO!..Maybe some day, it was just an expression." He went back to plate everything.

"Beastie you're cooking meat?!" Cyborg asked appalled.

"Yeah, it's for Rae, she still in bed, I wanted to surprise her. I already had my tofu eggs." He took a tray and was placing everything on it when a sleepy looking Raven shuffled into the kitchen wearing one of Beast boy's overly large t-shirts. Her hair clearly disheveled.

"Was in bed, you guys are too loud." She monotoned and sat at the table.

"Good morning, mama." Beast boy placed the tray in front of her, pulled her face up to kiss her nose, to which she smiled sleepily, and said: "Dig in."

Everyone else's mouths were opened at the strange display of domestic bliss in front of them.

"I don't know how I feel about this." Cyborg said breaking the silence.

"Get used to it." Raven deadpanned as she took a bite of her breakfast.

"Are you guys...together now? Robin asked tentatively.

"Yeah." Raven said between bites a slight blush and smile creeping up her face.

Starfire screeched and quickly tackled Raven in a hug, almost making her fall off her chair.

"DETAILS!" Starfire growled, her eyes flashed green as she picked up Raven over her shoulder flying out of the room like a kidnapper while Raven engulfed her tray in black energy and was now zipping along following a clearly annoyed Raven out of the kitchen and into Starfire's room.

The three guys remained wide eyed at what just happened.

"You know Star is about to find out about your penis, right?" Cyborg told Beast boy who was still leaning on the counter surprised.

He suddenly laughed. "I got nothing to hide. Besides Star has seen me naked before."

"WHAT?! WHEN?!" Robin almost screamed.

"Lot's of times, whenever I transform in anything other than my uniform to start. It's no big deal." Beast boy said nonchalantly to Robin's increased annoyance.

* * *

Back in Starfire's room.

Star sat cross legged on her bed in front of Raven who was also in lotus pose with her tray in front of her, still eating.

"You have to tell me the everything." Star said excitedly.

"No." Raven said still eating.

"Come on! The pretty please?" Star said making puppy dog eyes.

"No." Raven said sipping her tea.

Starfire's eyes went green and hit the bed so hard Raven almost stilled her tea. "Raven, you are the only other girl I can have the girl talks with. You asked me nothing when Robin and I got together. Now you will speak to me or so help me we will stop being the bffs."

Raven sighed exasperatedly. "Fine! But only if you settle for Rude telling you."

"Deal!" Starfire clapped excitedly.

"Are you sure you can handle her, she won't damage your princess sensibilities?" Raven asked snarkily.

"Is she already here?" Starfire asked giving Raven a death stare.

"Fine, just don't hold it against me later." Raven said finishing her breakfast. She moved her tray with her black energy and closed her eyes indicating her change.

Rude opened her eyes and seemed surprised to be out, she looked around at Starfire's room wincing at all the pink, before she looked down at the clothes she wore.

"That little slut! She's not wearing anything under this! I bet everyone got a eyeful when you picked her up." Rude said looking down into her shirt.

"Hi Rude, can you tell me all the juicy details?" Star asked almost jumping up and down.

"Nosy much princess? What's wrong? Bat boy's lacking in the creativity department and want to see if you learn something?" Rude said crossing her arms.

"Oh, Robin's very proficient in the love making department, I'm just really curious." She smiled widely.

"Okaaay, what do you wanna know?" Rude asked slightly off put.

"Everything." Starfire said almost vehemently.

"Well that's a week's worth of fucking, you're gonna have to be a little more specific."

"Okay. How is Beast boy in bed?"

Rude seemed surprised by the question for a second, then she smiled and scratched her head before she spoke. "Wild, that's for damn sure. Honestly he's fucking amazing. I didn't think he had it in him, but damn that grass stain is motivated."

"Really!?" Starfire's eyes gleamed like a kid at Christmas.

"And are you kidding me with his stamina? He fucking satiated our demon side within hours, hours! I thought it would take easily 2 or 3 days, I mean, the shear amount of sexual energy a starving succubus consumes should have left him in the med bay at least 2 days. But he barely staggered. Some food and a nap later and he was ready to go again."

No! Starfire gasped.

"Damn straight, and his powers! You know he can do partial transformations now right?"

"Like when he makes his teeth or his claws grow still as a human?" Starfire remembered.

"Well that's not the only things he can make grow, I swear, I think Raven never got screwed by the same penis twice. Once he even grew a second one." Rude said clearly getting more and more excited as she went on.

"NO". Starfire's said in awe covering her mouth.

"Swear to fucking God it's true. He would changed his tongue, his fingers, his arms. You know those Japanese tentacle porn videos? Well damn. I bet half of what he did with Raven is illegal in some states. He even turned into you once."

"Wait. WHAT!?" Starfire leaned back stunned.

"You didn't know he can turn into other people? I mean he's still green but, it's very impressive since he gets their innate powers. When he turned into Superman I was genuinely scared for my life for a second there."

Starfire's mouth fell open and took a couple of seconds before she could close it again. She gulp loudly and in a small almost wishful voice said: "There are legends in my planet about making love to Kriptonians."

"Well they are probably true. That, and when he went full beast had Raven in a healing coma for at least a couple of hours 3 days ago."

Starfire just gaped like a fish.

"And the orgasms! Raven's an empath right? When he cums she cums, he fucking morphed something to get 30 minute orgasms, it's insane! Raven is ruined for life, no one is ever gonna top all that." Rude almost fell back on the bed gesturing wildly.

Starfire suddenly felt like she need to lay down. She slowly leaned to rest on her side on her bed still looking at Rude ramble.

"You know, I suspect he had this like dirty wish list of things he wanted to try with his powers, there's no way he was making all that up on the fly...And it's a good thing you guys took longer to come back, they barely got finished cleaning and repairing the damages yesterday. There were body fluids and broken furniture EVERYWHERE." Rude said gesturing wildly.

Starfire could just stare.

"Here between us I'm low key worried for her. Three hours into it, the succubus was already happy the heat was over. But she's been fucking him all week, she just eats, sleeps and fucks, that can't be healthy." Rude said now laying on Star's bed with her hands behind her head looking to the ceiling.

"Even right now I can feel the crusted cum all over. She's gonna need a 12 step program of some kind." Rude said looking down into her t-shirt.

Star just silently watched her from her fetal position, maybe Rude was a little too much for her princess sensibilities.

* * *

Back in the kitchen the guys were still bantering.

"I bet Starfire is going to come take Robin to get busy after the girls talk." Beast boy said laughing.

"What? No way." Robin said nervously.

"I don't know man, Raven may be preheating that oven, if you know what I'm saying." Cyborg said moving his eyebrow up and down.

A very serious looking Starfire entered the kitchen abruptly.

"Hey Star you had a nice talk with Raven?...Okay." Robin said suddenly finding himself being dragged out of the room by Star.

"Please don't bother us for a while." Star said as she left the kitchen.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Beast boy shouted to Robin between chuckles.

"What's up dickwads? Finished braiding each others hair already?" Rude said leaning on the door frame.

"Rude! What's up? Rae let you out again?" Beast boy said genuinely surprised.

"Princess wanted a play by play, Raven left me to regale her with the tales of your sexual escapades." Rude said heading for the table.

"You made me sound good?" Beast boy asked slyly.

Rude sat down leaning her elbows on the table with her chin on her hands. "You mean did I tell her what sex crazed perverted sicko you are? I did."

"Attagirl." Beast boy said while giving her a fist bump.

"This is getting weird, I'm out." Cyborg said and left the kitchen in a haste.

"Raven wants me to let you know you're needed in the bedroom." She said as she leaned back splaying herself comfortably on the chair giving Beast boy a full view of her lack of underwear.

"Rude, are you trying to fuck me?" Beast boy asked his eyebrow shooting up.

"No need grass stain, remember all those times you were screwing and little miss wallflower was cursing her little head off. That was me peeking out." Rude said smugly.

Beast boy laughed. "Well damn, by that measure I guess I fucked you more than I did Rae."

"You're such a smug little piece of shit. I like you."


End file.
